


The Number One Thing About Yamaguchi Tadashi

by Pastelhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe eventual smut?, Yama is a crybaby, mama suga, rated m for possible eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelhinata/pseuds/Pastelhinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima took a lot of time to think. During the training camp, he didn't talk to yamaguchi. Hopefully, since they were back home, things would return to normal and they would forget that the crazy confession never happened. Tsukishima took every moment of every day to think. And thinking usually caused panic attacks. Not good.<br/>His best friend. Did he feel that way for his best friend?<br/>Sure, yamaguchi was the only person he cared about, and the only person he's ever had a desire to be around<br/>He felt safe in his presence and was okay with it when Yamaguchi touched him, unlike everybody else<br/>But that's just normal friendship.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't as many tsukkiyama angst Fics as I want, so I decided to write them by myself.  
> Enjoy (or maybe not)

Being held by him. Being held by his best friend. Tangled up in each other, Yamaguchi wanted to stay like this forever

Of course, that was an impossible hope when his alarm went off.  
Groggy, he couldn't get his eyes to open. His mom barged into her son's room, being extremely loud. "Tadashiiiii!!!" She sang. "Good mooooorniiiiing!!"  
"Five more minutes, ma" Yamaguchi groaned. His mom walked to the end of his bed and ripped his covers off. "Nonsense, Tadashi! Out of the dream world and into reality!"  
Yama's eyes snapped open, shocked by the sudden cold. "Ma!! Put them back!!"  
His mom winked. "Good morning, Tadashi. Good to see you awake." She left the room, swinging her hips  
The dark haired boy sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Despite being a teenager, he was excited to go to school. Yamaguchi was an extrovert of sorts, needing people around him to truly be happy. But in his situation, he only needed one person.

~~

"Tsukki!!"  
Yamaguchi ran out of his house and straight into his best friend, grabbing his arm. "Good morning, Tsukki! I'm so excited for the training camp! My bag is so heavy!"  
The taller shook his friend's arm off. "Ew" he grumbled. Yamaguchi let go, a little dissapointed, but he knew that Tsukishima would never do anything to hurt his feelings. Yes, he could be a little rude, but that's just his personality. And Yamaguchi loved everything about him.

~~

On the bus to the training camp in Tokyo, Tsukishima fell asleep. Yamaguchi was next to him, staring into his sleeping face the whole time. That moment, with Hinata's screaming and Asahi's snoring in the background, is when he realized something extremely important, something that could very well change his life  
Yamaguchi Tadashi was in love.  
Absolutely, positively in love.

~~

Yamaguchi had a fondness for cool summer nights. He got hot in the daytime, not to mention his incredibly warm normal body temperature. But the nights were spectacular, with the wind in his hair and the background noise of the crickets.  
And the crickets were all that was audible when Yamaguchi was standing in front of the tallest blonde he's ever met, in the middle of a minute long awkward silence  
"You... you what?" Tsukishima halfway whispered.  
"I love you, Tsukki." The shorter boy looked straight into his eyes. "for a while now."  
Tsukishima's eyes had an expression of pure disbelief. He was internally screaming, but words couldn't seem to find their way out.  
"I... don't know how to deal with this, yamaguchi... I... I'm not sure I feel the same way" he avoided eye contact. "I need to go"  
Tsukishima ran away, and that was it. All of that confidence the confession took, and that was it.  
Yamaguchi had no words.

~~

  
Yamaguchi has always loved the feeling of strong arms around him. Strong arms he cared about, and at this moment, he had that  
But unfortunately, those arms belonged to Suga  
And unfortunately, yamaguchi was crying


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima thinks. Yamaguchi cries. Duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might seem like they're moving too fast but they aren't trust me

Tsukishima took a lot of time to think. During the training camp, he didn't talk to yamaguchi. Hopefully, since they were back home, things would return to normal and they would forget that the crazy confession never happened. Tsukishima took every moment of every day to think. And thinking usually caused panic attacks. Not good.  
His best friend. Did he feel that way for his best friend?  
Sure, yamaguchi was the only person he cared about, and the only person he's ever had a desire to be around  
He felt safe in his presence and was okay with it when Yamaguchi touched him, unlike everybody else  
But that's just normal friendship.  
Right?

~~

Yamaguchi was sick. The only day he didn't want to go to school, and he won the lottery and got sick.  
Of course, that's what he convinced his mom to think  
His physical health was okay, but he felt like utter shit. He couldn't stop his pessimistic thoughts. What if Tsukishima didn't wait outside for him? What if he didn't even think of him?  
He didn't want to know, but regardless, he looked out his window

~~

"This is such a drag" Tsukishima muttered to himself while waiting for yamaguchi outside of his house, impatiently checking his watch. He'd been waiting for ten minutes.  
Of course, yamaguchi was late every now and then. Sometimes his alarm didn't go off and he just kept sleeping.  
The number one thing about yamaguchi is that he loved sleep. He needed his sleep. Whenever Tsukishima spent the night, he noticed how much his friend sleeps. He drools and snuggles a pillow, most people would think it's gross but Tsukishima thought it was angelic.  
The slightest hint of a blush grazed kei's cheeks as he thought of what yamaguchi looked like when he was sleeping. Cute.  
He continued to wait, until he got the most horrendous thought  
What if yamaguchi left without him?  
Tsukishima's chest tightened up, his breathing turned shallow, and he hoped to god that his anxiety wouldn't last forever.  
Does yamaguchi have no need for him anymore? Does he hate him because he didn't return his feelings and ignored him for three days?  
Shit. Not good.  
He started to walk away from yamaguchi's house, shaking the thoughts from his head.  
Two can play at that game.

~~

Yamaguchi opened his curtains hesitantly and looked outside.  
Nothing.  
He didn't try to hold back his tears.

~~

Tsukishima was surprised when he came to school and didn't find yamaguchi sitting in the seat next to him. His first reflex was a pang of worry. His second reflex was to immediately call him.  
Yamaguchi's phone rang. He hesitated for a moment, then he picked up.  
"Ts...tsu...kki...?"  
"Oi! Idiot! Where the hell are you?"  
"Um... sick"  
"Another cold?"  
"Uh... yeah"  
"Be back tomorrow or I'm going to kick your ass"  
Tsukishima hung up. Yamaguchi did sound like he had a cold, stuffy and frankly a bit down  
Little did he know, nobody was sick  
He was just crying.  
A couple seconds later, yamaguchi got a text

"I didn't mean it. Take as much time as you need to heal. I'm bringing you tea today"

  
Yamaguchi giggled. "I love you, tsukki..." he whispered, just to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys want more so I can keep writing because I'm not finishing this if nobody wants it


	3. Yeah, me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short! I've been extremely busy I'm in the crew for a musical and it's performance week and writers block exists and hhhhh

Tsukishima knocked on yamaguchi's door. "Oi, idiot, open up" he yelled.  
Yamaguchi ran down the stairs and tripped on the last couple. He opened the door while still on the ground. "H...hi tsukki...."  
Tsukishima looked at him, eyebrows raised. "On the ground?"  
The shorter boy looked away, embarrassed. "I tripped"  
Tsukki did his snarky little chuckle, as always when he makes fun of people. Strangely, it sounded much warmer. "Need some help?" He reached out his hand to yamaguchi, and yamaguchi took it. He pulled him up, apparently with a little more force than he intended because he was pulled straight into Tsukishima's chest. He couldn't help but blush.

Tsukishima pulled a little tin out of his backpack. "Brought the tea, as promised."  
Yamaguchi flashed his sunny smile. "Thank you, tsukki"  
Tsukishima took the teapot out of the right cabinet, having done this many times before. "You sound a lot better than you did over the phone"  
"Um yeah i... got better"  
"you aren't sick, are you"  
Tsukishima looked at him, deadpan. Yamaguchi froze up. He didn't know what to say.  
"U..um... i.... tsu-tsukki... i..."  
"Shut up, yamaguchi. It's fine. Didn't even miss you" he remarked while filling up the kettle and putting it on the stove  
"...really?"  
"No, idiot, have more respect for yourself"  
"Sorry, tsukki"  
There was an awkward silence, which Yamaguchi didn't take well. "Um so, tsukki..."  
"What?"  
"Um... I don't know"  
Tsukishima put his hand on top of Yamaguchi's head. "Hey, it's alright. Stop acting so... yamaguchi"  
"Sorry, tsu-" yamaguchi was interrupted by the whistle of the kettle, he jumped and fell right into what was closest to him, and that just happened to be tsukishima.  
"Ah" he mocked a surprised tone. "You trying to get in my pants or something yamaguchi?"  
This set him off, and his face turned tomato red. "Wh-what?"  
"Just kidding, calm down"

He giggled nervously and got up. Tsukishima got up too and poured the tea, handing the other a cup. "Hey yamaguchi?"  
"yeah, tsukki?"  
"I'm sorry for being such a dick to you all the time. You deserve better"  
"Not really..."  
"Hey."  
"What?"  
"Are you gay?"  
The air fell dead silent until yamaguchi responded.  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah, me too"  
"Cool"

They sat there in silence, drinking their tea, not talking. Despite all that, yamaguchi had more hope. And even so, if things didn't turn out, he would be fine having a friend like tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way thank you guys for being so nice in the comments! I love you ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad I'm sorry T-T hopefully it'll get better!


End file.
